Birthday Surprise
by Android Pan
Summary: Pan has always loved Trunks, but has never admitted it to him. She silences her heart and waits for him but he soon proposes to the blonde known as Marron. This breaks her heart completely and instead of dealing with the pain she flees from the safety of
1. Default Chapter

**_Birthday Surprise_**

_Summary - Pan has always loved Trunks, but has never admitted it to him. She silences her heart and waits for him but he soon proposes to the blonde known as Marron. This breaks her heart completely and instead of dealing with the pain she flees from the safety of her home and goes off to complete her education in attempt to fall out of love with Trunks._

Pan lived in an apartment with a friend she had made a while back by the name of Phoenix. She was going to school in America and was doing well alone. Her family missed her a lot but she wasn't planning on going back home anytime soon. She was afraid of what Trunks might do to break her heart again.

Well it wasn't like he did it on purpose. He after all didn't know that she loved him. But she decided that she would stay in America until she finished the full four or more years of her schooling, then she would go back to Japan to see her family and friends.

She and Bra still stayed in touch, they wrote letters to each other and phoned every week. But other than that she didn't talk to her family much. She was afraid that they would get her to come back home. She knew they would make her come home even if it was just one day. But she couldn't, she wouldn't go back even for one day.

If she saw him with her she knew she would just die. But she didn't worry about that she knew she wasn't going back anytime soon. But she did miss her family and well the few friends she had. Only Goten, Bra, and Uub knew that she loved Trunks and Goten was just about to pound Trunks into the ground the day he proposed to Marron.

He was boiling mad cause he did it on Pan's one special day. He ruined her day and made her go away. But Pan had stopped Goten and not to mention Uub from pounding Trunks to a pulp. No she handled it on her own. Yes, she moved away but she stayed in touch with Bra.

Pan walked down the streets as she walked home from school. She passed by many lovers and each time she had to hold in the tears. She wanted so much to be held in Trunks' strong arms. But she knew it would never happen.

Pan unlocked the door to her apartment.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" yelled all Pan's school friends.

Pan smiled and walked up to Phoenix and hugged him.

"Thank you Phoenix," said Pan as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Pan there's a surprise in your room," said Phoenix.

Pan looked at Phoenix and slowly walked to her room. When she opened the door there on the bed was one of her best friends, Bra. Exstatic Pan ran over to her friend and hugged her.

"Bra... I don't know what to say!" cried Pan.

"There is nothing to say. Happy Birthday Pan!" said Bra.

Pan hugged her friend again and then wiped the tears from her eyes. Pan then turned around and hugged Phoenix again.

"Thank you..."

"It was Bra's idea," said Phoenix.

"How do you know Bra?" asked Pan.

"Well a week ago when you weren't home she phoned and she told me about her plan and I liked the idea so we planned it," explained Phoenix.

Pan looked at Bra and smiled.

"I should have known you would do something like this," said Pan with the famous Son grin.

"Well I just hated being away on your 19th birthday and I couldn't miss your 20th birthday... It's hard to believe you've been away two years," sighed Bra. "Oh yeah and here's the gifts Goten and Uub sent you."

Pan opened her gift from Goten and gasped. It was a silver necklace with a dolphin and a diamond in the middle. She knew how much it was and wondered just how Goten had gotten enough money to buy such a thing for the diamond was real.

Pan then opened up the gift from Uub. It was a locket with a picture of herself and Uub in it. Pan smiled at the gifts and hugged Bra. She was just a bit sad that the two boys hadn't come along with Bra to see her.

"Give Goten and Uub a hug for me okay Bra," said Pan.

"Yeah sure no problem Pan," replied Bra.

After the party Pan and Bra talked for hours telling each other about their lives. Which Bra mostly did the talking while Pan listened. It was good to have her friend here with her.

"Pan... Goten proposed to me a year ago month!" squeeled Bra.

"Really! Wait a minute how come you didn't tell me during one of our phone calls?" asked Pan.

Bra looked up and shrugged then smiled.

"I wanted to tell you in person... I just wish you could come to our wedding... I mean I know that you're not planning on coming home for another two years... But the wedding is in three months," said Bra.

Pan looked at Bra and sighed. How could Bra do this to her? There was no way out of this and if Pan said no there was hell to pay for that answer so it would have to be a yes I'll be there. But she really didn't want to answer this right now.

"Lets go to bed Bra I'm kind of tired," said Pan as she turned off the lamp.

"Goodnight Pan."

"Goodnight Bra."

Pan couldn't sleep so she got up and walked in to Phoenix's room. He had been there for her during the past two years and this was one thing she really needed to talk to him about.

"Phoenix..."

"Pan what are you doing still up?" asked Phoenix.

"Bra and my Uncle Goten are getting married and she wanted me to go... But I..."

"Pan... She's your best friend... This is her special day... She can't ever rewind this day. It means so much to her... and as a best friend you have to be loyal... nevermind that Trunks or what ever his name is. Just do it for her Pan," said Phoenix.

"Oh Phoenix... I don't know what I would do without you," cried Pan.

Phoenix got up and hugged Pan. He held her for almost an hour before he finally pulled away and looked into her eyes. She stared back into his and was happy that she met him and that he was her friend.

"You should go to bed now Pan we have an exam tomorrow," said Phoenix as he kissed Pan's forehead.

"Yeah I guess you're right...goodnight Phoenix."

"Goodnight Pan."


	2. Home

Home  
  
The time flew by and Bra's wedding was less than ywo weeks away.  
  
Pan told her professers about the special evenrt which they understood.  
  
So Pan was packing up to go back home. By the time Pan was done packing it was already supper time which was pizza again.  
  
Pan silently ate her pizza thinking of how she would face Trunks.  
  
"Pan..."  
  
Pan looked at Phoenix.  
  
"Just don't woory about him. You aren't there for him...You're there for Bra." said Phoenix.  
  
Pan looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Phoenix...I needed that." said Pan.  
  
"No problem...That's what friends are for." replied Phoenix.  
  
After they finish Pan got up and threw away the pizza box. Then she walked to the living room and turned on the T.V. Pan soon drifted off to sleep. The next thing she knew her alarm clock was going off.  
  
Pan quickly got out of bed and head for a shower. After her shower she got dressed, and made sure she wasn't forgetting anything.  
  
"Are you ready Pan?" asled Phoenix.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." said Pan.  
  
Phoenix drove Pan to the airport.  
  
Pan hugged Phoenix and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Don't stay up to late." teased Pan.  
  
Phoenix laughed and hugged Pan.  
  
"Take care Pan." said Phoenix.  
  
Pan sat in the plane fiddling with a strand of her hair. It was an old habit she did if she got nervous.  
  
The plane was now landing and Pan was getting really nervous. As soon as the plane landed Pan got up and took a deep breath. Then she started to walk off of the plane.  
  
"Pan!!!" shouted a voice.  
  
"Goten!!!" squealed Pan as she gave a big bear hugg to Goten.  
  
"Hey Pan."  
  
"Uub!" Pan gave Uub a bear hug as well.  
  
"Well lets go home." said Goten.  
  
Pan smiled and picked up her bags which Uub grabbed right away.  
  
"Thanks Uub." said Pan.  
  
"No problem." replied Uub.  
  
"Gohan and Videl are at Bulma's along with the whole gang." said Goten as he drove.  
  
"Really?" asked Pan.  
  
Goten looked at Pan and sighed.  
  
"Well looks like we're here." said Goten as he pulled up to C.C.  
  
Pan looked at the building. So many childhood memories were here. The vehicle stopped and Pan stepped out.  
  
'Home.' thought Pan.  
  
Well what do you think? You like? ^.^ R&R 


	3. Family Reunions

Reunions  
  
I'm sorry for the short chapters but I was writing this like two hours before I had to go to school. But here's another chapter for you. ^.^  
  
Pan slowly walked to the door and stepped in.  
  
"Baby!!!" yelled Videl as she ran to Pan and hugged her.  
  
"Hey mama." said Pan.  
  
Videl let go of Pan and looked at her daughter. What she saw in her daughters eyes shocked her. Pan may have looked normal but her eyes revealed much more.  
  
"Hey honey." said Gohan.  
  
"Hey papa." smiled Pan.  
  
Pan hugged everyone. Surprisingly enough Vegeta hugged back.  
  
"Hey brat, you better have been training because I wanna spar with you later." said Vegeta.  
  
Pan had a surprise for her sensei, well her former sensei.  
  
"You bet." replied Pan.  
  
Vegeta smirked and nodded.  
  
"I won't go easy." siad Vegeta.  
  
"I won't count on it." laughed Pan.  
  
Pan sat in the living room having fun with her family and friends.  
  
Just then Marron walked in.  
  
"Hey Pan. How is it living in the U.S.?" asked Marron as she walked into the kitchen and came back in with a glass of water.  
  
Pan's smiled disappeared and was replaced with the look of pain.  
  
"Mama I'm going home." sadly said Pan as she got up and walked out of the house.  
  
Pan shut the door behind her and leaned against the wall and sighed.  
  
"I'm glad he wasn't there." Pan said to herself.  
  
Pan blasted off into the air and was glad that she still flew around in the U.S. once and a while.  
  
"Hey wait up Pan!" yelled Uub.  
  
Pan looked over her shoulder and saw Uub flying towards her.  
  
"Hey there Pan."  
  
"Hey Uub." said Pan.  
  
"Where you going?" asked Uub.  
  
"I don't know anywhere I guess." sighed Pan.  
  
"If you wanna be alone all you have to do is tell me." said Uub.  
  
Pan smiled and hugged Uub.  
  
"Thanks for understanding." whispered Pan as she blasted off again.  
  
Pan flew for what seemed like hours before she finally landed on an island.  
  
Pan sat on the grass and looked up to the stars and sighed. The stars were so beautiful, they didn't need to worry about love or heart break. She admired the stars.  
  
Just then someone landed beside her. Pan didn't bother to look.  
  
"Goten why is life so hard?" asked Pan as a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"Life is never easy. Pan...Trunks just doesn't see the rose you have become. It hurts me to see my niece like this Pan." said Goten as he looked over to Pan.  
  
She wasn't the Pan he knew and it was all Trunks' fault.  
  
Pan was always happy, she may look happy now but her eyes revealed her true feelings.  
  
Her eyes revealed so much pain, for one so young. Goten hated the fact that the look in her eyes was caused by someone she loved.  
  
"Pan lets go home." said Goten.  
  
Pan nodded and got up and blasted off.  
  
Sorry for the short chapter again but I promise the next one will be longer. 


	4. Life Is Never Easy

Life Is Never Easy  
  
Pan walked into her old room and sighed. She had to admit she missed this room. She smiled to herself and walked into the bathroom and changed.  
  
Pan went downstairs and sat in the living room with her parents.  
  
"Pan baby, are you alright?" asked Videl.  
  
Pan looked at her mom and smiled.  
  
"I'm fine mama." said Pan.  
  
Gohan gave Videl a puzzled look.  
  
"I think I'm going to bed. Goodnight mama, papa." said Pan as she gave them both a kiss.  
  
Pan was lying in her bed when she looked at her clock. It was already 3:30 in the morning.  
  
Her mind couldn't seem to get Trunks out of her head. It kept coming back to her.  
  
Pan sighed and rolled over to face the wall. Mental images of Trunks tormented her mind.  
  
An hour later Pan finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
By the time Pan awoke it was already afternoon.  
  
Pan clumsily got out of bed, dressed up, and went down stairs.  
  
"Hey baby. Bra phoned and asked me to tell you to go over." Videl told Pan.  
  
"Okay mama. Hey mama where's papa?" asked Pan.  
  
"He went to a meeting with Bulma this morning, and he won't be back till late this evening." replied Videl.  
  
"Oh, I see. When did Bra call?" asked Pan.  
  
"This morning at eleven I think." answered Videl.  
  
"Okay, I'm going over to Bra's now. I'll see you this evening." said Pan as she walked out the door.  
  
Pan flew towards C.C. to see Bra.  
  
Pan landed and walked into the house.  
  
Pan walked up the stairs and down the hallway. When she saw Trunks bedroom door shut she stared at it. She extended her hand and slowly pushed the door open.  
  
Pan peered into the room, and slowly stepped in. Pan memory's started flooding back as she stood in the now empty room. Well it wasn't empty, the bed was still there and some dressers where in the room.  
  
Bra looked into Trunks' old room and saw Pan standing in the middle with her back to the door.  
  
"Pan..."  
  
Pan turned around and looked at Bra and sighed.  
  
Bra walked up to Pan and hugged her. Bra knew how hard it was for Pan to be back.  
  
Pan started to cry onto Bra's shoulder.  
  
Bra rubbed Pan's back gently as she listened to her friends quiet sobs. She knew Pan was proud of her saiyan heritage and that she had that saiyan pride. Never once had Bra seen Pan cry. Not even when Trunks proposed to Marron.  
  
"Come Pan...Lets go to my room." said Bra.  
  
Pan looked at Bra and nodded.  
  
After an hour Pan was pretty much okay.  
  
Bra then showed Pan her wedding ring for the hundredth time.  
  
Bulma walked into the room and looked at the girls.  
  
"Pan your mom just called and said she won't be home for an hour or two." said Bulma.  
  
Pan smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thanks for telling me Bulma."said Pan.  
  
Bulma nodded and left the girls alone again.  
  
"Well since your mom is home, that means papa got back. He probably went with my mama." said Pan.  
  
Bra smiled at Pan and got up.  
  
"Yeah I guess so. What do you wanna do now?" asked Bra.  
  
"I dunno...Lets call Goten." suggested Pan.  
  
"Okay." said Bra as she picked up the phone and dialed Goten's number.  
  
Bra and Pan had been talking to Goten for an hour when Bulma walked into Bra's room.  
  
"Bra, honey watch how you use your phone." said Bulma. "Oh and supper is ready.'  
  
"Okay mama." said Bra.  
  
Pan walked over to the window and opened it.  
  
"I'll be going now, I'll see you later Bulma, see ya Bra." said Pan as she opened the window.  
  
"Bye Pan." said Bra.  
  
"Pan it's good to see you again and I'm glad you're back. Come over anytime." said Bulma.  
  
Pan nodded and flew out and closed the window behind her.  
  
Pan wanted to go back to the States before she met Trunks. But she couldn't just leave. She had to stay for her best friend's wedding. She knew Phoenix was right. You could never rewind an event like this.  
  
Pan sighed as she knew she couldn't leave her best friend. She had to forget about Trunks. After all she was here for Bra and not him.  
  
Pan wished she could change the past. Maybe then she would have told Trunks her true feelings.  
  
Like that would matter anyway.  
  
Pan landed by her house and sat on her lawn to think a little. She needed to clear her thought a bit. Only her thoughts didn't clear. she hated it.  
  
Ever since she got home her mind only focused on one thing, Trunks.  
  
Pan slowly got up and walked to her door.  
  
She looked at the stars one more time and sighed as a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"Life is never easy." whispered Pan to the stars as she walked inside. 


	5. Running From Him

Running From Him  
  
Videl and Gohan walked. Pan looked at them and got up to hug them.  
  
"I ordered take out pizza, it's in the fridge. I'm going to the park." said Pan.  
  
"Okay honey." answered Videl.  
  
Pan was flying towards the park when she felt a familiar ki.  
  
"Oh no, not him." whispered Pan to herself as she sped up.  
  
Pan felt him speed up too. She knew she was too slow so she landed on a small island below and ran to a cave and hid her ki.  
  
Pan sat on the cave floor and watched the sky. He was out there and she could feel it.  
  
Pan sat at the mouth of the cave for what seemed like hours. She felt it was safe so she started to fly home.  
  
There it was again it was coming her was. She sped up, she was almost home she could see it. Pan landed and ran into the house.  
  
"Mama tell Trunks I'm not home if he comes!" Pan yelled as she ran by Videl.  
  
Pan stayed by the stairs and waited for him to come. The door bell rang and Videl walked to the door.  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
"Videl...Is Pan home?" asked Trunks.  
  
"No she's not Trunks." said Videl.  
  
"I see I'll be leaving then." said Trunks.  
  
"Bye Trunks." said Videl as she shut the door.  
  
Pan sighed as she heard his voice. She then walked up the stairs to her room.  
  
Pan entered her room and was about to change when she felt someone watching her. She quickly spun around.  
  
"Trunks..." Pan whispered as she stepped towards the bedroom door.  
  
"Pan please...Just listen." pleaded Trunks.  
  
Pan shook her head and made another step towards the door.  
  
"Pan please...I'm sorry..."  
  
Pan cut Trunks words off.  
  
"For what breaking my heart! For being a jerk! For not noticing that I loved you! No I won't listen!" yelled Pan as she made a move for the window instead of the door.  
  
"Pan wait!" Trunks yelled as he blasted off after her.  
  
Pan flew towards Goten's. She felt Trunks following her so she sped up. She couldn't talk to him. Not now, not ever.  
  
Pan landed by Goten's front door and started pounding on it.  
  
"What is it?" asked Goten as he opened the door.  
  
"Please Goten, just keep him away from me." cried Pan.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Trunks..." cried Pan.  
  
"Okay...Come in." said Goten.  
  
A couple minutes later there was a knock on Goten's door. Goten walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Where's Pan?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Trunks she doesn't want to see you so just leave her alone." said Goten.  
  
"I have to talk to her...Goten...Please..."  
  
"Just leave her alone Trunks. You had your chance." said Goten.  
  
"Goten...I know I hurt her...But please let me talk to her." begged Trunks.  
  
"No Trunks, she doesn't want to see you so just leave." calmly said Goten.  
  
"Goten...I'm your best friend."  
  
"Was...Trunks...Was." said Goten as he shut the door.  
  
Goten gave Pan a cup of tea and sat down at the table.  
  
"I won't be able to avoid him forever." whispered Pan to herself.  
  
Goten got up and hugged Pan.  
  
"You can stay here tonight." said Goten as he walked out of the kitchen.  
  
He came back with one of his t-shirts.  
  
Pan smiled at Goten and took the t-shirt from him.  
  
"Thanks Goten." said Pan as she stood up and hugged him.  
  
"Listen Pan why don't you hang out with Uub tomorrow?" asked Goten.  
  
Pan looked at Goten and smiled.  
  
"Yeah I can do that." said Pan as she walked past Goten towards her room and entered it. 


	6. Never Meant To Hurt Her

Never Meant To Hurt Her  
  
Sorry for the delay in chapters but right now I am in the middle of mid- terms so this is a really short chapter. Again sorry for the delay I should have another chapter or two up Wednesday or Thursday. ^.^ Thank You for being patient.  
  
Trunks landed on the same island that Pan had hid on.  
  
"How could "He" Trunks Briefs let his pride hurt Pan.  
  
It was his saiyan blood that ruined his life. He was cursed with it.  
  
No matter what his pride always came first. But it wasn't him who was proud, it was his saiyan side that did this to him.  
  
His stupid father and his stupid saiyan heritage.  
  
He never even knew Pan loved him the way he loved her. The first time he had found out Pan had loved him it was to late she had already left to America.  
  
"She loved you Trunks! For years she loved you! She tried everything she could to get you to notice that she loved you! Just because everyone was gathered in a building you had to go tell everyone! Including Pan that you're marrying Marron!!!" Goten had yelled at him.  
  
He too had loved Pan for Dende knows how long and all that time she loved him back.  
  
He was such an idiot for not noticing sooner.  
  
He had thought that if he married Marron that he would eventually forget about his love for Pan. But he had broke her heart. It was him who caused her to leave, but he knew he had to at least try to prove that he didn't mean to hurt her.  
  
He threw little rocks into the lake and sighed.  
  
"I'm cursed." Trunks said to no one in particular.  
  
His ignorance had lost him two of his best friends and the one he loved all in one night.  
  
If he had known sooner that Pan had loved him he could have changed things, things would have been different.  
  
"I have to prove I love her." said Trunks as he blasted off into the night sky.  
  
He never meant to hurt her, he never would have if he had known she loved him. How was he going to set things right again?  
  
No he would not let Pan go back without letting her know that he loved her with all his heart he would not let anyone get in his way.  
  
Again I am so sorry for this short chapter but I had written it when I was tired of studying. Like I said I will have another chapter or two up Wednesday or Thursday. Bye! 


	7. A Day At The Beach

A Day At the Beach  
  
The morning sun shone through the bedroom window. Pan lazily stretched as her mind started to focus on her surroundings. The she remembered that she was at Goten's.  
  
Pan lazily got dressed and headed down to the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Panny."  
  
"Morning Goten." yawned Pan.  
  
"Your mom called just awhile ago." said Goten.  
  
"Oh I should be heading home then," said Pan. "I'll see ya later."  
  
"See ya Panny."  
  
Pan was flying towards her home when she felt Bra's ki behind her. Pan slowed down so Bra could catch up.  
  
"Hey Pan!" yelled Bra.  
  
"Hey Bra. So where did you come from?" asked Pan.  
  
"Home," answered Bra. "So where are you off to?"  
  
"I'm going back home." said Pan.  
  
"Oh I see...Hey do you wanna come to the beach with us today?" asked Bra.  
  
"Who's all going?" asked Pan.  
  
"Me, Goten, and Uub."  
  
"Count me in." smiled Pan.  
  
"Okay I'll see you at four." sadi Bra as she flew off.  
  
It was then that Pan noticed that she was just about to fly right by her house. Pan landed and walked into the house.  
  
"Mama I'm home!" yelled Pan.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen baby!" Videl yelled back.  
  
"Okay I'm going to my room!" said Pan as she walked up the stairs to her room.  
  
As Pan entered her room she noticed the faint scent of Trunks colone lingering in her room. Pan sighed and walked over to her dresser and rumaged through her stuff.  
  
"DAMN IT!" yelled Pan.  
  
Videl walked into her room and looked at Pan.  
  
"What's the matter baby?" asked Videl.  
  
"I can't find my bathing suit anywhere." sighed Pan.  
  
"Well I guess you'll just have to go and buy a new one." said Videl.  
  
"Well in that case I better get going. I'll see ya later mama." said Pan as she kissed her mom and left for the mall.  
  
Pan saw some of her old friends and even met with Uub at the mall.  
  
Uub and Pan had lunch together and caught up with each other. After awhile left and said that they would see each other later.  
  
Pan was getting dressed when Gohan called her downstairs.  
  
Pan quickly got dressed and got her stuff together and ran downstairs.  
  
"Hey Goten, so where's Bra and Uub?" asked Pan.  
  
"There in the car," said Goten. "So are ya coming then?"  
  
"Yup. See ya papa." said Pan as she walked out the door.  
  
Pan and Uub sat in the back seat and chatted.  
  
Bra smiled but she knew that Pan was still hooked on Trunks. But she couldn't help but hope that Pan and Uub would at least go out.  
  
"Well guys, we're here." Goten said as he pulled into a parking spot.  
  
They all piled out of the car and got the stuff from the trunk and headed for the beach.  
  
Bra and Pan sat on the beach chatting while the boys swam, then the girls were picked up and thrown into the ocean.  
  
"Goten!" "Uub!" the girls yelled at the same time.  
  
The boys just laughed so hard that they fell to the ground.  
  
Both girls just shook their heads and giggled at the boys.  
  
"You guys are so immature." stated a giggling Bra.  
  
Pan laughed and hugged Uub.  
  
"You are immature." said Pan as she hugged Uub.  
  
"Hey that's not true." laughed Uub.  
  
"Goten you really can be stupid at times." giggled Bra.  
  
Goten put on a hurt look and smiled.  
  
Bra giggled and hugged Goten.  
  
"But that's why I love you."  
  
Goten smiled and pick up Bra and swung her around.  
  
Pan looked at the couple and smiled and walked back to the shore. She sat down with a sigh.  
  
Uub walked up to her and sat down beside her. He looked into her eyes and sighed.  
  
"There is no chance for me is there." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Oh Uub I really do love you...But only as a friend. I will always love you but no more than a great friend." said Pan.  
  
Uub looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I understand." said Uub in a half whisper.  
  
Pan smiled and hugged Uub.  
  
"I knew you would understand." said Pan.  
  
After awhile of lying in the sun Pan got up.  
  
"Lets go for another swim."  
  
Uub got up and followed Pan back to the ocean. Pan then grabbed Uub and pushed him into the water. When Uub came up he saw Goten, Bra, and Pan laughing.  
  
Uub grinned and walked up to Pan.  
  
"I guess we're even."  
  
Pan nodded and walked into the water and dived in.  
  
After a while Pan and Bra walked ashore and sat under the umbrella. Pan then remembered the time when her, Uub, Bra, Trunks, and Goten were here together. How she missed those carefree days.  
  
Pan wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed. Bra looked at Pan and hugged her.  
  
"Oh Pan."  
  
Pan looked at Bra and smiled.  
  
"I'm fine Bra I just have to go for a walk." said Pan as she got up.  
  
Pan pulled on her shorts and t-shirt over her bikini and slowly walked off.  
  
Towards dark Bra came and found her but Pan told her to leave without her. Bra left with hesitation.  
  
Pan flew to a secluded part off the beach and sat down. She started to get tears and then she she started to cry.  
  
She cried till she had no more tears to cry. Pan took off her shoes and walked around the beach feeling the sand between her toes. She had always wanted to do this with Trunks but like that could happen now.  
  
She walked back to her shoes and sat down and looked into the ocean the moon's light bounced off the water. How beautiful it was if only she had someone to sit beside her and share this moment with her.  
  
Pan felt someone watching her so she turned around only to see Trunks.  
  
"No Pan please...Just listen to what I have to say." pleaded Trunks.  
  
Pan looked at Trunks her eyes started to tear.  
  
"Pan I love you...I always have...I never knew what I was doing when I asked Marron to marry me...In fact she was just going to use me...Pan When I found out you left because of me...I...I never thought you would come back..."  
  
"NOOO!!! SHUT UP TRUNKS!!!I AM SICK OF YOUR BULL SHIT...NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" yelled Pan as she powered up and blasted off.  
  
Trunks watched as Pan flew off.  
  
"I guess that's it then...It's no use..." Trunks said as tear after tear slid down his cheeks.  
  
Well I'm finish this chapter and YES I AM ALSO FINISHED MY EXAMS!!! LOL. '^.^ don't mind me. Well what do you think is gonna happen next? Will Trunks really give up? Is Pan really gonna be mad at her true love forever? Well I guess we just have to see in the next chapter. ^.^ R&R. 


	8. A Talk With Vegeta

A Talk With Vegeta  
  
Pan was flying blindly that she flew right threw any object that was in her way. Then she bounced off of something or rather someone.  
  
Pan looked up to see Vegeta looking at her.  
  
"Brat why the hell are you crying?"  
  
Pan looked away from her former sensei.  
  
"You are not the saiyan I thought you were. I never thought I would see a saiyan cry." said Vegeta.  
  
"You don't understand." whispered Pan.  
  
"I understand more than you brat...I understand that the human race is weaker than the saiyan race and that the thing called love gets in the way..."  
  
Vegeta was about to say more but he was cut off by a pissed off Pan.  
  
"Oh and you know everything because your a damn prince...You think you know everything when really you know nothing!!!" yelled Pan as she powered up.  
  
Vegeta smirked. 'That's it brat power up.'  
  
Pan's ki was increasing fast. Then he saw it, her eyes flashed green and her hair flashed gold till finally a burst of light swallowed her.  
  
Vegeta looked on in amazement and he smirked.  
  
'So the brat reached super saiyan.' thought Vegeta.  
  
"Now that's the brat I know!" Vegeta yelled at Pan.  
  
Vegeta turned super saiyan and attacked Pan head on.  
  
Pan blocked his kicks and punches with ease but her body still wasn't use to this much power it held. Her power was slowly draining from her. Each hit she took each punch and kick she made drained her energy till finally she was normal again.  
  
Vegeta dropped out of super saiyan and flew up to Pan.  
  
"Listen brat...You have guts to talk to the saiyan prince like that, that's why I took you as my pupil. You had all the signs of a true saiyan. Hell I practically raised you brat and sometimes I wish that you were my brat instead of that fool Gohan's brat. What I'm saying is forgive the damn brat and...jo...join my family. Oh and brat I'm not getting soft I'm just trying to keep the saiyan blood going." said Vegeta as he flew off.  
  
Pan watched as the saiyan prince flew off.  
  
'Did he really say all that?'  
  
Pan slowly flew off towards her home thinking of what Vegeta said. Maybe she should just forgive Trunks and give him a chance. No she would do no such thing. Maybe someday she would forgive him but not now.  
  
Pan walked into the house and didn't even look at her parents she just walked by them and walked up the stairs to her room.  
  
Pan had a shower and changed her clothes and shut off the lights and laid in bed. She couldn't get one thing out of her mind.  
  
'Does Vegeta really want me as his daughter?'  
  
'^.^ Yes I know, I know very short chapter but it's all I have for chapter eight. I'm working on chapter nine and it's long so just hold tight. I'll have it up tomorrow. I promise you that. I swear that chapter nine is almost finish. So ta ta for now ^.^ 


	9. The Big Day

The Big Day  
  
The day had finally come and Bra was in a room by herself. Her heart was pounding and she was trembling with excitment and nervousness. Pan walked in and sat beside her friend.  
  
"You look gorgeous Bra." smiled Pan.  
  
Bra smiled and looked into the mirror and starred at the image and sighed.  
  
"Oh Pan I waited my whole life for this."  
  
"It's every girl's dream to meet and marry their dream guy...Now it's your turn." smiled Pan.  
  
Bra smiled at Pan and hugged her.  
  
"I don't know what I would do without you Panny."  
  
Vegeta then walked in and looked at the girls.  
  
"Come brat it's time." said Vegeta as he took his daughters hand.  
  
Everyone watched Vegeta walk this beautiful lady to Goten and the priest.  
  
To Bra it seemed like hours and all she really heard was the part where she had to say "I do" and "You may kiss the bride".  
  
Goten passionatly kissed his wife. They then pulled apart and looked at the crowd and smiled.  
  
Everyone then walked out of the church and drove to the dance hall. The wedding singer then said that this was the father daughter dance.  
  
Bulma made Vegeta go up and dance with Bra. When he refused to she threatened that she was never gonna fix his gravity room again. So Vegeta walked up to Bra and held out his hand for her.  
  
Pan was sitting in the corner when her dad came and asked her to dance the father daughter dance. Pan smiled and got up and walked with her dad on to the floor.  
  
After that Pan stood in a corner by herself it was an old habit that she developed when she was training with Vegeta long ago. Pan's head was to the floor when she was asked to dance by Uub. Pan smiled and gladly took his hand.  
  
"I heard you're going home tomorrow."  
  
Pan looked at Uub and nodded.  
  
"Yeah I have to finish up two more years."  
  
Uub looked at Pan.  
  
"You're still running aren't you?"  
  
Pan looked down and sighed.  
  
"Pan it isn't like you to run...You've fought things greater than this...Trunks isn't the bad guy like he seems...I know I've never talked to him since you left but I he's never been the same either...Pan I know I might never be your friend after this but...Stop running Pan just be youself we all miss you...Pan it's time for you to come home and for once stop being the saiyan that Vegeta molded out of you...Trunks needs you..." with that Uub kissed Pan on the forehead and walked back to the gang.  
  
A tear slid down Pan's cheek. She really was hurting everyone. Pan slowly made her way to the door she opened it and looked back one more time and let the door close behind her. She would go back to the states and when she came back she would set things right. But right now she wasn't ready.  
  
Pan flew home and packed all her stuff and capsuled all of them. She then got a piece of paper and scribbled down something and left it on the table. She had another piece of paper clutched in her hand and she left the house and flew towards C.C.  
  
She landed in front of the building and pulled out the house key and unlocked the door she stepped in and set the note and the house key on the little table by the door. Pan then called a cab.  
  
Pan waited outside for the cab when it started to rain. The cab pulled up and Pan looked at the Capsule Corp. building one last time before she got into the cab.  
  
Pan sat waiting for her flight. Her heart told her she had to stay but her mind argued and in the end her mind took control.  
  
///// Capsule Corp. /////  
  
Trunks walked into the building and when he saw the paper with the house key on the little table he quickly picked it up and read it.  
  
'No I can't let her walk out of my life not without a fight.' thought Trunks as he blasted off into the rain. He flew as fast as he could hopeing that her flight didn't leave yet. He knew that deep down inside she still loved him.  
  
Teh airport came into view and he sped up. Every second that passed may have meant that she was walking onto the plane.  
  
Trunks landed and ran into the building he didn't care who saw him fly. He scanned the building and searched for her ki there he found it he followed her ki and he saw her get up. He ran to try catch up but it seemed like it was taking forever.  
  
"Pan!"  
  
Pan froze in her tracks at the sound of Trunks' voice. Her heart jumped and her mind raced.  
  
"Pan I know I'm not perfect, I know I hurt you, I know that I love you...Just as you love me."  
  
Everyone around stopped to watch the scene unfold.  
  
"Nothing can ever be the same...I waited for years for you to say those three words...Years Trunks...Over those years I change from my tomboy styles to more of a girl style...I thought that then you might notice me...But I was wrong...I left this place saying that I would never fall for you again...But it seems...I...I still love you...But I will not forgive you...I...I must go...Trunks." Pan said this without once looking Trunks in the eyes.  
  
She had started to walk away when she flet his hand on hers.  
  
"Look at you Pan...You still love me more than you lead youself to believe...You never once looked into my eyes when you spoke."  
  
The tears started rolling down Pan's cheek. Trunks raised his hand to her cheek and wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb.  
  
Everyone hoped that this beautiful young woman would forgive the young man. But by know there was reprters and T.V. station people quietly watching and this only confused Pan more.  
  
Pan pushed Trunks away and she ran towards the hall that lead her to her plane. Trunks couldn't move due to his emotions so he just watched her leave.  
  
After awhile Trunks finally could move. He started to walk out of the airport he looked back one more time hopeing to see Pan run to him and jump into his arms. But she didn't. He walked out into the rain and blasted off.  
  
That was it then she was gone never to return to him again. He made a fool of himself. Not because half the world might have been watching but because he let the one he loved walk out on him. For the second time he just watched her leave.  
  
He was an idiot. The tears were washed away by the rain as he flew. He would never let himself love another again. His heart would forever be hers. No one else just hers.  
  
Okay people I know you think this is the end but it's not. I promise it's not, there will be yet another chapter. 


	10. Must Make Things Right

Must Make Things Right  
  
Pan was looking out the plane window. She messed up everything. Her cheek was still tingling from when Trunks wiped her tears away. Thinking of it brought a single tear. As it slid down her cheek she sighed. She slowly wiped the tear away and leaned her head against the small window.  
  
Pan's plane landed and she slowly walked out. There Phoenix was waiting. When he saw her red tear streaked face her walked up to her and hugged her.  
  
"Pan are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Phoenix." said Pan in a barely over a whisper.  
  
Phoenix decided not to question her, so he just walked her to his car. The drive back was very slow and queit for Pan. She just stared out at the sky.  
  
His voice still rang in her mind just as if he was right there saying it.  
  
"Pan I know I'm not perfect, I know I hurt you, I know that I love you."  
  
She knew she loved him but she was afraid to go back to him. She was afraid of being heart broken again, but yet no matter what she was going to be heart broken until she admitted to Trunks that she really did love him.  
  
She had noticed that his voice had sounded distant and that his eyes looked as if the beautiful ocean blue was washed away. Had she really did that to him?  
  
She missed his grin, his smile, the way he used to joke around, the way he used to act so serious, yet the child in him would always get a hold of him. Now she didn't even know if that child in him exsisted.  
  
She wanted to go back and run into his waiting arms and forget the past. Nothing was stopping her yet she just couldn't do it.  
  
Phoenix watched Pan and he knew that she was thinking about the guy she had once left behind. He knew that she still loved him. Hell who ever saw her would say the same thing. That she was in love with the guy. Yet she still denied it.  
  
'Why am I cursed, why do I have to suffer?' thought Pan. 'Why do I deserve this punishment?'  
  
"Pan we're here." silently said Phoenix.  
  
Pan looked at Phoenix and nodded.  
  
"I'll be right in."  
  
Phoenix looked at Pan and nodded as he shut the car door.  
  
Pan sat in the car for awhile. She then stepped out and blasted off towards home. She knew what she had to do. Although she didn't know why she was doing it. Maybe it was her grandfather Goku leading her to her true path.  
  
But she knew that she was doing the right thing. Although she would have to explain to Phoenix that she was able to fly.  
  
Pan's mind raced. What was she going to say to him? How was she going to approach him? Would he even forgive her?  
  
No she would have to find out for herself if he would still accept her love.  
  
She was not going to turn back this time she was determined to put things right.  
  
She wanted to see that sexy grin and that smile that made her heart pound, she wanted to see his eyes shine with adventure again, and she wanted to hear his voice not the voice that sounded so distant.  
  
No she was determined to see her old Trunks.  
  
She would do anything to show him that she never meant any of those words she said. She wanted to love him and she wanted him to love her back.  
  
Her heart raced at the thought of going back. This time she would go back to put things right again. One thing she wasn't sure of though. Would Goten be his friend again? Would Uub forgive him?  
  
This was all her fault and she would do anything to make Trunks happy again. She would once again become the proud Pan everyone knew. The Pan that never ran from any problems. She would make things right! 


	11. Your Love set Me Free

Your Love Set Me Free  
  
Trunks sat on a ledge that faced the ocean. He looked off into the distance. The rain had stopped long ago. Yet his clothes were still soaking wet. But he didn't care he had lost her again. This time she was gone for good.  
  
Trunks sighed and the tears started to roll down his cheeks for the second time tonight. This time the rain wasn't there to hide them.  
  
He tried to hold them back but it was no use so he just let them roll down his cheeks not once did he wipe them away.  
  
How could he let her go? How could he have let her slip through his fingers yet again. The only problem this time was that he would never have another chance to tell her how he felt.  
  
He knew that right now the scene from the airport was all over the world. He hated who he was he hated how he was so important.  
  
He was a prince to the saiyan race and here on earth he was the worlds richest man. Yet none of that mattered to him. The only thing he yearned for was Pan.  
  
He would give up everything if only she would love him. He would die just to make sure she was safe from all harm. He would never ever hurt her again if only she was here with him.  
  
He was a failure, his soul was lost without her.  
  
He wanted to hold her close to him, he wanted to kiss her lips, and he wanted to run his fingers through her raven black hair, he wanted to here her say that she would be there by his side till the end of time.  
  
Nothing would ever be right again, he would die from a broken heart.  
  
No one would understand him. No one would ever understand how he felt.  
  
///// Pan's POV /////  
  
Pan flew as fast as she could. Then she saw it the beach where Trunks' ki was coming from. She slowed down and landed a distance away from him and hid her ki. She slowly walked up to the ledge and just watched him for awhile.  
  
Pan looked closer and saw that he was crying. How she wanted to go up to him and wipe away those tears that she caused.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Pan whispered to herself.  
  
But Trunks was a saiyan and his ears were sensitive so they just barely caught the words. He knew that voice. It was...Pan's.  
  
Trunks slowly got up and looked at Pan. He couldn't move yet again, and neither could Pan.  
  
"T...Tru...Trunks...I'm so sorry...I...I love you...Please forgive me?"  
  
Trunks looked at Pan and shook his head.  
  
"No..."  
  
But before he could say anything Pan cut him off.  
  
"Trunks please I never meant to hurt you I was so confused that..."  
  
Trunks was slowly walking towards her as she spoke in a hurry. As he reached her he put his finger against her lips.  
  
"Pan...shhh...What I was going to say was it should be me who's doing the apologizing."  
  
Pan looked into his eyes and her eyes started to water.  
  
The wind blew her hair around, Trunks hand gently moved some stray strands of hair behind her ear.  
  
Pan just stood there enjoying the feeling of his flesh against hers.  
  
Then the space between them started to get smaller until finally his lips met hers. Pan's eyes slowly slid shut. As they did her tears slid down her cheek.  
  
Trunks broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes again.  
  
"Tell me Pan is this a dream?" whispered Trunks.  
  
"No...It's not." Pan whispered back.  
  
The distant sound in his voice was slowly fading and his eyes slowly started to get their color again.  
  
"Trunks...I love you."  
  
Trunks pulled her into another kiss.  
  
"I love you too...Pan." whispered Trunks against her lips. 


	12. Finally Loved

Finally Happy  
  
Pan and Trunks had been going out for three months now, and Bra was now two months pregnant.  
  
Pan still went to school but she always came home whenever she had a break.  
  
Pan was back one evening and Trunks, Bra, Goten, and Pan had decided to have a movie night. Trunks was lying on the couch with Pan on top of him.  
  
"You have to lose some weight." Trunks joked.  
  
Pan hit him across the head playfully and smiled at him.  
  
Goten and Bra sat on the floor leaning against the seat. While Goten sweet talked his wife.  
  
Pan smiled at them and looked at Trunks, and she started to play with the strands of hair that hung in front of his face.  
  
Trunks looked lovingly into her eyes and gently pulled her into a kiss.  
  
Vegeta took that moment to walk in to the happy couples and grunted. Pan pulled away and when Vegeta left she started to laugh. Trunks smiled at Pan and pulled her into another kiss.  
  
After the movie Pan and Trunks said bye to Goten and Bra and headed for Trunks' house. They flew off and as they flew they looked at eachother.  
  
"Pan...Do you wanna go to the beach?" asked Trunks.  
  
Pan's eyes glittered with excitment and she nodded her head.  
  
"Well the beach it is." said Trunks as he took Pan's hand and changed his course.  
  
Trunks and Pan landed by the beach and took off their shoes and socks and walked to the ocean and let the cold water soak their feet. Pan gripped Trunks' hand tighter. Trunks looked at Pan and she looked at him and smiled. She knew that he was worried something was wrong.  
  
"I'm fine, it's just that I always wanted to do this...To walk on the beach with you." smiled Pan.  
  
Trunks eyes lit up and he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Tell me you'll never leave me again..."  
  
Pan looked at Trunks and smiled.  
  
"I promise you Trunks...I won't leave you." whispered Pan.  
  
"Then will you marry me?" asked Trunks as he got down on one knee and looked into her eyes.  
  
Pan's eyes started to water and she nodded her head.  
  
"Yes...Trunks...Yes...I would love to marry you!" happily cried Pan.  
  
Trunks got up and picked up Pan and swung her around. When he set her down he kissed her passionatly.  
  
When they broke apart Pan was grinning. Trunks looked at her puzzled. Then the next thing he knew he was soaking wet, while Pan was running up the beach towards her shoes and socks.  
  
Trunks smirked and started to run after her. When he just about caught her she screamed and darted off the other way.  
  
"You can't keep that up for long." grinned Trunks as he chased her around the beach. After ten minutes Pan was in Trunks arms and she could feel her clothes getting damp. But she didn't mind she was happy that she was with Trunks.  
  
Well there you go. What did you think? Should I make a sequel? I know it's kind of a short ending but it took me long to think of. So anyway what so you think sequel or not? It's up to you guys if you want one or not. ^.^ Anywayz bye bye.  
  
androidpan 


End file.
